Who's That Boy?
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan is the loser kid in high school who nobody really cares about unless they're teasing and picking on him, in most cases... trying to beat him up. One day, a mysterious and cool boy on a motorbike shows up and little do people know, the mystery and cool boy is Dan's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

"_Watch where your going faggot_!"

Dan's head snapped up as soon as the words were thrown at him.

It was a Friday afternoon and school was finally over. Dan could finally leave this hell hole and go home, where he was safe and where he didn't have to deal with any kids from school, and where he didn't have to worry about getting beat up. This is why Friday was Dan's favorite day of the week.

"_What a loser_!" Another kid from the hallway yelled.

Dan rolled his eyes, but knew it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

"Oi, Howell! Don't roll your fucking eyes at me," One of the boys warned.

"He deserves a punch for that one," Another boy said.

Dan gasped and then he quickly continued walking down the hallway. He finally made his way out of the school, thankfully being able to ditch the boys who were planning on beating him up, and he was ready to go home. He just had to wait a little more for his ride.

You see, Dan Howell wasn't the most popular kid around school. In fact, he was the least popular kid at his high school. Nobody liked him. Nobody cared about him. That's how it's always been and no matter how much Dan hated it, he had to live with it.

Dan was the shy, nerdy kid who never spoke to anyone at school. There were those days where he could get off completely free without having to worry about anyone but then there were those days where he would have to take a beating from the school bullies. He couldn't do anything about it and he didn't want to tell anyone because he didn't want to pour his problems down on someone else's life. These were his problems, and he needed to take care of them by himself... somehow. He was just too scared to stand up for himself. He's tried once before... and it ended badly for him.

Dan sighed out loud as he sat down on one of the benches by himself outside of the school. He pulled out his phone and looked at the clock. It was 3:15, and his ride should be here any minute. He just had to wait a little while longer to go home.

Dan's head popped up as soon as he heard a bunch of commotion. He stood up and then he saw a group of girls, giggling and chatting and there was someone else. Dan chewed on his bottom lip as he stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on. He finally saw what was going on and smiled as soon as he saw what everybody was gushing over. "Phil!" Dan yelled. He grabbed his bag, then he started walking over to the group of people.

"_Who are you_?" Dan heard one of the girls ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dan smiled as soon as he heard the familiar voice.

"_Is that really yours? This motorbike?_" Dan heard a boy ask.

"Yeah... it's mine. Listen, have you seen - ah! There you are,"

Dan looked up when the voice called his name and smiled even bigger as he watched an older boy push through the crowd of people and there he saw his boyfriend... _Phil Lester_. Dan had been dating Phil for about a year now and he couldn't be happier with him.

Honestly, Dan didn't even know how he ended up with someone as cool as Phil. Everybody around town knew who Phil was. They loved and adored him. Phil was an older boy though, he was 19-years-old. Three years older than Dan. But, Dan didn't care.

"Your late sir," Dan said as he stared at Phil.

Phil was wearing that leather black jacket that Dan loved, and Phil knew that Dan loved it.

"Sorry love. I lost track of time," Phil said. He finally walked up to Dan. "How was school?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Take a wild guess," he said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Same as usual then? Ah, well... at least it's Friday and I get to take you home for the weekend and have you all to myself," Phil said. He smiled, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan's and kissed him gently yet passionately.

Everybody who had been curious about Phil and his motorbike stood there with their mouths open and a few even gasped as they watched Phil... kiss the kid they knew as the loser of the school, the gay boy that no one wanted to hang out with. That was Dan Howell for you.

Dan's smile remained as he kissed Phil back. He gently wrapped one of his arms around Phil as he kissed him back.

This is what Dan had been waiting for all day. He'd been waiting to be in Phil's arms and had wanted to kiss him all day. Dan didn't really get to see Phil during the weekdays because of all the school work he had to do so he always had to wait for the weekend, which sucked for Dan. His parents had a strict rule that he couldn't see Phil unless all of his homework was done... because they knew that once he was with Phil... he couldn't focus on anything else.

Phil finally pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Dan, smiling. "I've missed you."

Dan glanced over and rolled his eyes as soon as he saw that everybody was staring at them, and then he looked back over at Phil. "Looks like we've got an audience." He whispered, nodding towards the crowd of people.

Phil also looked over. He wrapped his arm around Dan's shoulders as he looked at everyone. "Um... can I help you?" He asked, keeping his hold on Dan.

Phil knew very well how people in this school treated Dan and he hated it. He didn't go to this school so he couldn't do anything about it.

"Um, why are you with _him_?" A girl asked, throwing a glare at Dan.

"Well, why not?" Phil asked as he looked down at Dan.

"He's the biggest loser around here. I'm sure you could have anyone you wanted... like me," The girl said. smiling sweetly.

"Chelsea, you already have a boyfriend!" Another girl yelled.

"So, what? I'd leave him for this guy, _any day_!" The girl, Chelsea yelled back at her.

Phil chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm already taken," Phil said as he wrapped an arm around Dan. "Come on, Dan." He said. He pushed through a couple people and led the way over to his motorbike. Phil grabbed one of the helmets and handed it to Dan.

"You didn't have to do that." Dan said as he took the helmet.

Phil looked over at Dan and frowned. "What do you mean? I wanted to," he said.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. "They're never going to shut up about this," he said.

"That's fine. But... they should know that I will not hesitate to murder someone who tries to hurt you. You know that," Phil said as he grabbed the other helmet.

"You're not going to murder anyone," Dan said. He laughed.

"No... not really but... I'll do anything to protect you," Phil said.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "Let's go home shall we? I've been waiting a week for cuddles!"

Phil laughed at him. "Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it? Come on, let's go home." He said. He sat down on his motorbike. He watched as Dan sat down behind him and put his helmet on. "You ready?" Phil asked as he also put his helmet on.

"Ready." Dan replied. "Also, have I mentioned how amazing you look in that leather jacket?"

"You might have mentioned it a few times." Phil said. He laughed.

Dan smiled. "Let's get out of here. I'm ready to go home."

"Hold tight!" Phil said as he started the motorbike and then they took off.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so not looking forward to school on Monday," Dan complained to his boyfriend as he leaned back, resting himself up against Phil's chest. "People are going to give me shit."

Phil smiled as he looked down at Dan, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

"If they do give you shit... then I'll be happy to go back to that school and tell them to back the fuck off. I don't want them to mess with you anymore. You don't deserve it," Phil said.

It was a couple hours later after Phil had picked Dan up from school. Dan and Phil were now cuddled up on Dan's bed at Dan's house, which was what they usually did until they got bored and played video games all night. Sometimes they went to the moves but... not tonight. They just wanted to be with each other and cuddle each other. Dan had checked facebook and people were talking about he and Phil, which made him very nervous to be going back to school on Monday. He knew that people were going to confront him about Phil, and then they were probably going to beat him up for it. Dan didn't want to be beaten up... again.

"What if they try to steal you from me? They will do that," Dan said.

"Oh please! Like I would rather hang out with them idiots then you," Phil said. He scoffed and shook his head. "Half of those girls are probably sluts and the guys are probably massive dickheads. I'd rather be with you and cuddle with you and watch Buffy all night."

"Ah, that's why I love you so much," Dan giggled as he turned and rested his head on Phil's chest. "I wish I didn't have to go to school. I hate it so much."

"I know Bear. I went through the same thing as you but I over came it. Just a couple more years and you'll be on your own and we can live life together. How's that sound?" Phil asked.

"That sounds absolutely perfect." Dan said. He sighed happily.

Monday came quicker than Dan wanted it to, and now he was arriving at school. He was absolutely terrified about what people were going to say about him and Phil. He knew that people were going to pick on him and they would still find something mean to say about him, even though they now knew that Phil was his boyfriend. _His_ boyfriend. Dan now knew that there were definitely some girls who were interested in Phil, and he needed to stand up for himself and make sure that no one touched his Phil. He loved Phil, and he wasn't about to lose him to some random. Phil was the only one who actually, really cared about him.

"Oi, Howell!" Dan rolled his eyes as soon as he heard someone call his name. He looked over and sighed when he saw a couple of boys walk up to him. "We need to have a chat."

"About?" Dan asked, even though he knew what this was about.

"You know what about. Who's that guy you who with Friday?" Alex Day asked.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Phil, my boyfriend," He said.

"So, the rumors are true then? You're gay?" Chris Kendall asked.

"So? Why would it matter if I am gay?" Dan asked. He was finally standing up for himself, just like Phil told him to, and he couldn't help but feel good about it.

"Anyways... who was that guy? He doesn't go to this school," Chris said.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't go to school," Dan told him.

"Are you dating an older guy?" PJ Ligouri asked curiously.

"He's only 19-years-old, we're both technically still teenagers," Dan said.

"Dude, he's like two years older than you then?" Chris asked.

"It's been than being 12 years older than me, isn't it?" Dan snapped without meaning to. He took a deep breath. "Look, are you guys going to threaten to beat me up or something? Why are you so interested in who I'm dating? Do you not like me because I'm gay?" He asked.

"No, it's not about that dude. We don't care that you're gay. PJ is here is gay as well," Chris said as he looked over at PJ and then he looked back at Dan. "It's just... the school hasn't seen anyone like that guy, whatever his name is... he's just so cool and mysterious."

"Trust me, he's not as cool as you think he is. He's almost as dorky as me... and he'll probably kill me for saying that later," Dan said. He couldn't help but smile. He sighed. "So, what are people saying about me then? Do people hate me even more?" He asked.

"Nah man. People think it's actually pretty cool that you managed to snag someone like Phil, although... the girls aren't so happy about it. Half of 'em want Phil now," Ben said.

"You can add me in that catagory of wanting him," PJ said.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Yeah right, Peej,"

"Ah well, sorry... he's already taken," Dan said. He smiled proudly.

"Look, we just wanted to say... we're sorry for all the stuff we've said about you and for all those times we beat you up. It was uncalled for," Chris said apologetically.

"Wait a minute, hold on... is this all because I'm dating Phil? The guy that everyone thinks is so cool and mysterious?" Dan asked, a little shocked. "I don't want to be used so people can get closer to my boyfriend. None of you even knew who he was before yesterday. I'm sorry... but no. I appreciate that you apologized but... I want to be someone's friend because they like me, not because of who I'm dating. You can talk to Phil all you want, become friends with him, but just know that he's already taken and he's my boyfriend, and I'm not letting any of you push me around anymore-" Dan took a deep breath. "I have to get to class."

Chris blinked a few times as he watched Dan walk away.

"Well, that was totally unexpected," PJ said as he looked back and forth at Chris and Ben.

"Are we sure that was Dan Howell we just talked to?" Chris asked.

"I really do feel bad for him though. Everybody wants to be his friends so they can get closer to his boyfriend. But, to be honest... Dan seems like a cool and funny guy," PJ said.

"I do agree with you. Let's try and talk to him later?" Chris suggested.

"Agreed. Are you guys skipping today?" Ben asked.

"Me and Peej got told off yesterday by the principal for skipping too much. Apparently we aren't as sneaky as we thought. We'll see you later though," Chris said. He grabbed PJ's hand and then they walked away from Ben and went to class, which they had first period with Dan.

Half of the day had passed and Dan was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't gotten beaten up yet by anyone. Of course, people were antagonizing him about Phil, but he would just ignore anyone who asked him about Phil. He didn't want to talk about Phil with anyone. Dan was honestly proud of himself that he was standing up to so many of his former bullies, and everybody was shocked. It was like Dan was this new person no one knew about.

Dan sighed as he walked into the bathroom. He was on his way to the library, because it was lunch time and Dan never ate lunch at school, so he just went to the library. Dan looked up as he walked into the bathroom and froze as soon as he saw Chris and PJ were there, just talking to each other. They both looked over as soon as they heard footsteps.

"I'll just..." Dan began to say. He went to turn quickly around but Chris called his name before he could leave. Dan sighed as he looked over at Chris but he didn't say anything.

"Can we talk to you? Honestly... just talk?" Chris asked calmly.

Dan bit his lip before he walked further into the bathroom. "Talk about what?" He asked.

"What we talked about earlier?" PJ said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, I already told you guys... I'm not talking about Phil," Dan warned.

"We don't want to talk about Phil. We want to talk about... you," Chris said.

"Me? Why do you want to talk about me?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We wanted to ask if you would give us a chance and hang out later? Like, maybe this weekend or something? We're being genuine here. We promise we're not terrible people, it's really just Ben being a bad influence on us. I've personally never had anything against you before which is why I always stay out of beating you up. I know how it feels like to be beaten up for being gay and everything so... yeah," PJ explained. He sighed slightly.

"I have a question... are you two like, together?" Dan asked curiously. "Sorry if that seems so invasive but, you're always together and you just seem very close?" He said.

PJ looked over at Chris and smiled, and then he reached down and grabbed Chris's hand and held onto it. "Yeah, we are. It took a while for us to get together but this butthead over here has a hard time revealing his feelings," He said. He laughed when he saw Chris's face.

"Oi, I have my reasons, alright?" Chris mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "Okay. How about this weekend?" He said.

"Huh?" Chris and PJ asked at the same time as they looked up at Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Hanging out? You said you wanted to hang out this weekend," He said.

"Oh! Yeah. Uhm, we could hang out at my house or something? Mum and dad would be okay with it. PJ's over at my house all the time so I'm sure they won't mind if I bring along an extra friend. You can even bring Phil along if you want, but only if you want to," Chris said.

Dan thought for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a deal." He said.

"Great! Can we get your number so we can text you the details later?" PJ asked Dan as he pulled out his phone. Dan quickly exchanged numbers with Chris and PJ.

"So, I'll see you guys later then?" Dan asked as he looked up at Chris and PJ.

"Yeah, definitely. See you," Chris said. He gave Dan a smile.

Dan returned the smile and then he turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

Now the end of the day had passed and Dan was waiting for Phil in his usual spot. He had a pretty good day, much better compared to how things were last week. Dan was actually looking forward to hanging out with Chris and PJ this weekend. They seemed like they were being very genuine when they talked earlier so Dan hoped they did actually want to be best friends because he was 17-years-old and he didn't have one best friend, besides Phil.

It was around 3:30pm now when Dan was sitting at his bench. He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw that he had a text from Phil, he immediately opened the text. Dan sighed in relief when he saw that Phil had texted him to say that he had arrived. Dan grabbed his bag and stood up from the bench. He looked up and smiled as soon as he saw Phil's car pull up to him. He walked up to the car and smiled when Phil rolled the window down.

"Hey stranger." Dan said as he leaned against the door.

"Hey you. Ready to go?" Phil asked, smiling as he looked up at Dan.

"Mm hm. Where's the motorcycle at?" Dan asked curiously. Phil's motorcycle was Phil's most prized possession and it was very rare when he wasn't riding the motorcycle, so Dan was pretty surprised to say the least when he didn't see Phil with his motorcycle today.

"I was feeling pretty lazy today so I decided to leave it at home. Dad let me borrow is car, after I had to persuade him to let me," Phil said.

Dan chuckled. "Well, I can't blame him for not trusting you. You're absolutely crazy when you drive that motorcycle of yours," Dan said jokingly.

"Oh shush. You know you love it really," Phil said. He smirked slightly.

"Ah, well-" Dan was about to say something but he stopped when he heard someone call his name. He looked over and was relieved when he saw that it was only Chris and PJ.

"Text me later?" PJ asked as he held onto PJ's hand.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, of course." He said. He smiled as he watched PJ walk away, and then he finally got into the car. "I thought this day would never end." He whined.

Phil smiled and then he reached over and kissed Dan. "What was that all about?"

"Oh. It looks like I've made some new friends... Chris and PJ," Dan said.

"Aren't those some of the guys who messed with you?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"Yes, they beat me up a couple times but they aren't as bad as other people. I think it was just because they were hanging out with Ben Cook who is a total jerk. They actually really do seem like cool, genuine guys and they wanna hang out this weekend," Dan said.

"Oh. So, I'm guessing you had a good day then?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded as he looked over at Phil. "I took your advice and actually stood up for myself, and I'm really happy that I did it. People are looking at my differently but I think in a good way... for once. They don't see me as that shy kid anymore," He said.

"I'm proud of you, I really am," Phil said. He kissed Dan once more. "Home?"

"Home." Dan said. He sighed happily as he leaned against the seat.

It was only Monday, but Dan was actually looking forward to seeing where the week was heading for once. Dan hoped that things would only get better from here, but he knew as long as he had Phil right by his side the whole time, he would be totally fine.


End file.
